El dolor del adiós
by Ashabi
Summary: [•Oneshot•] En la vida hay que tomar decisiones difíciles, eso lo sabe Itachi perfectamente, consciente de su condena. Tener sangre entre sus manos ha sido su destino. Saberlo no hace que duela menos. Una canción, sentimientos y un triste augurio es el fondo de su última noche en paz con su pequeño hermano. Después de todo, no es ni será fácil aceptar el adiós.


**Disclaimer applied**.

 _Gracias y reconocimientos a mi beta de éste fic_ — Rossue—, _en verdad, muchas gracias por tu ayuda._

* * *

 **.**

 **El dolor del adiós**

 **.**

El crujir de las hojas junto con la brisa, hace lucir a la noche de forma espectacular, acompañada de las estrellas tintineando como luciérnagas y la gran luna, imponiendo su belleza.

Un día normal, quizás, Itachi hubiera contemplado esa vista con alegría, teniendo a su pequeño hermano en las piernas. Reiría por algún berrinche del menor y todo se solucionaría con un pequeño cuento. Después, Mikoto los miraría enternecida y teniendo las manos colocadas en su delgado vientre, les diría que se metieran a la casa antes de que Fugaku les riñera por la hora.

Pero no es momento de desear, imaginar y fantasear. Eso debe quedar atrás, porque debe ser fuerte, lo que ocurrirá mañana lo marcará por siempre. No volverá a ser el mismo, su destino está pactado, lo debe hacer.

Dolerá, sí, mucho. Demasiado. Vivirá condenado, viendo por siempre líquido carmín en sus pequeñas manos y escuchando gritos muertos. No lo ha experimentado y aun así, lo sabe, lo ha reflexionado tanto que podría escribir un ensayo de su futuro.

Cierra los ojos con fuerza, deseando tantas cosas a la vez que no está seguro de que todas las estrellas fugaces que existan, sean capaces de cumplirlas. Son sólo fantasía, después de todo. Unos pasitos suaves y ruidosos le sacan de su ensoñación de forma brusca, da un respingo, y observa con sus profundos negros a la personita frente a él.

Sasuke.

El pequeño tiene sus manos entrelazadas detrás de su espalda, lo mira atento con sus ojos negros idénticos a los suyos y sus mejillas lucen ligeramente sonrojadas. Su pequeño hermano es la inocencia en persona. Es tan doloroso que cierra los ojos con fuerza por varios segundos y deja que el crujir de las hojas sea el único sonido en la habitación.

—¿Nii-san?

La voz suave de Sasuke lo saca de su ensismamiento y ocultando sus miedos, le sigue manteniendo la mirada. No hay sonrisa dulce ésta vez, la actuación no es tan perfecta.

—¿Pasa algo, Sasuke-kun?

Uno de los pies del aludido se remueve inquieto, haciendo evidente su inseguridad.

—Yo… —Sasuke suspira de forma profunda—. Nii-san, no puedo dormir. Y los cuentos…

—¿Los cuentos qué?

El menor bufa de forma sonora e infla sus mejillas.

—Los cuentos ya no me gustan tanto y pedirle a mamá que me cante una canción me daría vergüenza porque está con papá.

—Entonces quieres que yo lo haga, ¿no?

Itachi en otra ocasión se hubiera reído por el orgullo roto de Sasuke, pero éste no es el momento y comprende con tristeza algo: es el último instante que podría pasar con su hermano en completa paz. Se muerde el labio inferior para que deje de temblar y se levanta del dintel de la ventana, acercándose a Sasuke con lentitud. Éste último por la falta de respuesta, concluye que Itachi lo ha rechazado y se da media vuelta, reprimiendo su tristeza. No llega a avanzar porque Itachi le toma del hombro y lo acerca a él, sonriéndole con calidez.

—No he dicho que no, tonto otouto.

El menor sonríe y él lo guía hacia el futón, sentándose primero para que después Sasuke se recargue en su pecho. Así lo hace el pequeño y ya con éste recargado, comienza a acariciarle sus cabellos. Cierra los ojos con fuerza al sentir la fría ventisca, le sabe amarga, todo lo es.

—Quizá te deje sordo —dice, intentando bromear.

La risilla de Sasuke le alegra por un momento. Pasan los segundos, en los que piensa lo que le dirá a su hermano, sabe que debe aprovechar para decirle tantas cosas pero no sabe cómo decirlas. Reprime el nudo que se ha formado en su garganta y frena sus caricias, Sasuke se ha incomodado un poco. Alza levemente la comisura de sus labios, su pequeño hermano tan orgulloso como siempre. Suspira y decide comenzar.

— _La vida es cruel, no se puede evitar, de principio a fin te van a criticar. Má_ _s_ _si a ti mismo te gusta ser suficiente para sonreír. Si ya no encuentras motivo o razón a la abrumadora tristeza en ti, es el inicio que esperabas para ser feliz. Llegará el amanecer…_ —canta, intentando ponerle ritmo a sus susurros—. _Si sientes que nada podría ir peor, no tiene sentido_ _esta_ _lucha sin fin._

Suspira largamente, tomando un fugaz descanso ante lo siguiente que dirá. Acerca sus labios al oído de Sasuke, quiere que esto lo escuche claramente y note qué es lo más importante.

— _Aunque el pasado te juzgue, siempre levántate y vuelve a empezar. Tienes prohibido dejar de brillar, eres como el cristal más difícil de hallar. Vagando por las sombras de la desesperación. Las flores destruidas vuelven a nacer, se embriagan con su libertad, a media noche vuelve su debilidad; si no hay luz, otra vez, se marchitarán…_ *

No continua, ha dicho lo que tiene que decir. Tanta es su emoción, que no le toma importancia al hecho de que compuso una canción sin esfuerzo, al parecer, sus sentimientos provocaron su inspiración. "La tristeza puede causar maravillas", diría un poeta.

—Nii-san —murmura Sasuke, sonando con la voz tiernamente adormilada.

—¿Sí?

—¿Por qué me cantaste eso?

—¿No te gustó?

—Me gustó mucho nii-san —aclara efusivo, buscando su mirada a través de sus grandes ojos negros. Sus miradas se encuentran y el corazón de Itachi se encoge—. Pero no le entiendo a la letra ni a la historia, si es que tiene, claro está.

Sasuke podría morir de sueño en este instante, sus ojos se cierran a cada segundo y se nota su gran lucha por no quedarse dormido. Itachi niega con la cabeza suavemente y le golpea la frente con los dedos, sorprendiendo al menor.

—En otra ocasión te diré.

Su corazón vuelve a encogerse, no habrá ocasión para explicarle, Sasuke deberá entender la letra a través de sus vivencias, a través de su crecimiento. El menor con el pasar de unos cuantos segundos, finalmente se queda dormido en sus brazos, respirando de forma acompasada e inspirando ternura por sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Itachi se levanta y todavía teniéndolo en brazos, camina a la habitación de su hermano para dejarlo en su futón. Al llegar, mientras lo acomoda, imagina por un momento cómo sería ver a su pequeño hermano sin respirar, frío y lleno de sangre.

Cierra los ojos con fuerza y niega con la cabeza de forma brusca. Jamás. Por eso negoció con el consejo, para mantenerlo con vida, Sasuke no debe pagar de ninguna manera por la arrogancia del clan Uchiha. Permite que unas lágrimas caigan en el delicado rostro de su hermano, para finalmente abrir los ojos con lentitud y dirigirse hacia su habitación.

Por ahí escuchó que las despedidas eran las más dolorosas y puede decir con tristeza que ésa es una dolorosa verdad. Y el sentimiento se incrementará mañana, lo sabe y no por eso duele menos.

Sólo espera que en verdad, algún día, llegue a amanecer.

* * *

 **A favor de la campaña: CON VOZ Y VOTO.**

 **Porque leer y no dejar review es como tocarme una teta y salir corriendo. Así que ya saben, dejen su precioso review.**

* _(Cursivas)_ Fragmentos del cover en español "Black night town" de Bastian Cortés.

 **N/A:** Admito que éste fic me ha destrozado, de por sí ando muy sensible en estos días y en mis últimos fics casi he llorado al realizarlos. El amor de Itachi hacia Sasuke siempre fue incondicional y no pude evitar escribir una escena trágica de ellos un día antes de la matanza al clan Uchiha. La inspiración fue el ending 27 de Naruto Shippuden (el cover), la inspiración surgió por sí sola, la letra siempre se me ha asemejado como si Itachi le hablara a Sasuke en la canción, así que la idea por fin logró materializarse y aquí estamos.

Sé que debo actualización de Ironías e incluso el epílogo de "La melancolía del cerezo", pero denme tiempo, estoy a finales de bimestre y ya me pidieron dos proyectos de gran relevancia en mis notas y mi inspiración tampoco sale a menos que sea en pequeños fragmentos y también sale a base de portadas. (La portada de fics)

No olviden darle like a mi página de Facebook "Ashabi-fanfiction" y sin más que decir, me despido y les deseo un lindo fin de semana.


End file.
